Helado de sal marina
by Danit67
Summary: Sora y Roxas, dos buenos amigos además de vecinos, intentan conseguir alcanzar la vida elegante y la riqueza, vendiendo helados de sal marina. ¿Lo conseguirán? ¿O se convertirán en dos pobres sin un solo platín que gastar? One-Shot basado en un episodio de la serie "Bob Esponja". AU con ligero SoKai y RokuNami.


Como siempre digo:

-Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Square Enix y Disney.

-Cualquier parecido con otro fanfic es pura coincidencia.

-Este One-Shot está basado en el capítulo de una serie, que tampoco me pertenece, pero adaptado a los personajes y con algunos ligeros cambios. ¡Una pequeña distracción para los fans de mi otro fic!

SKSKSK

Era una tranquila mañana en el paraíso tropical de las Islas del Destino. El cielo brillaba intensamente en el cielo azul, alumbrando a la ciudad y a todo el mundo con su calor, como lo hacía todos los días.

Un chico de pelo castaño y puntiagudo salió de su casa como todas las mañanas, se estiró de brazos y se acercó perezosamente hasta su pequeño buzón para recoger el correo del día.

Se llamaba Sora. Era un chico bastante alegre y vivaz, siempre sonriente y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, listo, atractivo… En pocas palabras, un buen chico. Un poco ingenuo, pero buen chico.

Aún soñoliento, pero ya recuperando su vivacidad, Sora abrió la tapa de su buzón, cuando oyó unos pasos.

-¡Hola, Sora! Veo que hoy no te has quedado pegado a la cama. ¿Te has peleado con ella, o algo así? –le preguntó una voz conocida con cierto tono burlón.

El segundo chico era Roxas, su vecino y uno de sus mejores amigos. La brisa matinal movió levemente su pelo rubio alborotado. Roxas era un chico bastante parecido a Sora, solo que más tranquilo, y por supuesto, mucho menos ingenuo.

-Buenos días, Roxas. –respondió Sora, sonriendo en sarcasmo.

-Mira, ya ha llegado el correo. ¿Qué has recibido?

Sora agarró el manojo de cartas sin pensarlo.

-A ver... –murmuró. –Basura… Churro… Churro… Factura… Descalificado… Multa… Basura… Churro… Otra cosa… Y esto… ¡vaya, una revista! Mmm…

Sora encontró una pequeña revista entre las cartas, que abrió rápidamente.

-Que raro… –murmuró tras un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-…No recuerdo haberme suscrito a la revista "Vidas elegantes".  
Vidas elegantes. La revista de vidas millonarias más famosa del mercado. Para los ricos, leerla era como tomarse un café por la mañana. Para los normales, la llave para el éxito. Para los pobres, algo más terrorífico que despertarse desnudo en mitad de un examen de matemáticas, sin haber estudiado y después de haberse meado encima.

-¡Caramba! ¡Mira las fotos de todos estos tipos! –exclamó Sora. –Aquí hay uno tan rico que tiene una piscina dentro de su piscina… ¡en la playa!

-¡Y mira los zapatos de ese otro! –Roxas señaló otra. –Los talones llevan joyas incrustadas… y los cordones son de oro macizo…

Siguieron ojeándola durante varios minutos. Cada persona era aún más asquerosamente rica que la anterior. Hasta había una que tenía una cama que no necesitaba hacerse. Una máquina la incineraba y al instante salía otra.

-¡Eh, dadme eso! –gritó una voz conocida, al tiempo que la revista desaparecía de sus manos, cuando los celos ya invadían a los dos chicos.

-Hola, Riku. –respondió Sora, haciéndose el tonto.

El tercer chico era un poco más alto, de melena larga y plateada que colgaba en su espalda. Era el mejor amigo de Sora, a pesar de ser muy diferente de él, y aunque a veces no lo soportaba.

-¡Déjate de "hola, Riku"! –dijo tras guardarse la revista bajo la camisa. –¿Cómo os atrevéis a robarme el correo? ¡Tenéis suerte de ser mis amigos! ¡Si no, ahora mismo os denunciaría!

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Riku. –dijo Roxas.

-…..

-Eh, Riku, ¿cómo consiguen dinero los de esa revista? Parece que se lo montan muy bien… –le preguntó Sora, curioso, tratando de ojear de nuevo la revista, antes de le diera una colleja.

-Críos… ¡Pues vendiendo cosas a la gente! ¿Cómo si no? ¿No veis que son empresarios?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tipo de cosas?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Son cosas que quiere la gente... ¡Ahora alejaos de mi correo, u os demando! –gritó Riku antes de irse mosqueado.  
Sora volvió la vista a su amigo.

-¿Te das cuenta, Roxas?

-¿De qué Riku no me ha saludado? Sí…

-¡Eso no! ¡De la vida elegante!

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Piensa. Decenas, puede que cientos de personas se hacen al día con algo, lo venden y… ¡Zas! Se hacen ricos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si nosotros nos pusiéramos a vender algo, seguro que podríamos alcanzar la vida elegante hasta dormidos.

-…¿Nos va a costar mucho?

-Solo tenemos que encontrar algo que le guste a la gente. ¡Vamos, piensa! Sí pudieras conseguir cualquier cosa que quisieras en este momento, ¿cuál sería?

-Mmm… ¿Un monopatín nuevo?

-No, algo más barato…

-…¿Zapatillas nuevas?

-Demasiado caro…

-¿Un bate de struggle?

-Más barato…

-…¿Un perrito caliente?

-Más barato, Roxas.

-¿Crema antienvejecimiento?

-¡Más barato, Roxas!

-¿Una piedra decorativa?

Sora puso los ojos en blanco.

-…No tanto… Piensa en algo que puedas conseguir todos los días. Algo por lo que pagarías sin pensártelo…

-¿Un helado de sal marina?

-¡Eso es! ¡Perfecto! Desde ahora seremos vendedores ambulantes de helados de sal marina. ¡Eres un genio, Roxas!

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedes llamar a Axel y decírselo?

-¡Vamos! –gritó Sora mientras cogía del brazo a su amigo.

Y así, ambos jóvenes echaron a correr hacia los mercados de la ciudad, dispuestos a alcanzar la vida elegante, y una nueva aventura.

SKSKSK

Unos minutos más tarde, salieron de un puesto, tras comprar decenas de helados. Ellos aún no, pero el vendedor ya estaba listo para la vida elegante, gracias a ellos.

Los chicos corrían alegremente, llevando consigo un centenar de helados de color azul cielo.

-¡Cuidado, vida elegante, porque allá vamos! ¡Abran paso a dos empresarios! –gritó Sora, animado.

-Ya veras cuando el resto sepan que somos empresarios… –dijo Roxas, riendo, al tiempo que entraban en las calles de la ciudad.

-Bueno, ya está. Esa casa de allí es nuestro primer paso para vivir a lo grande. Vamos. –dijo Sora, señalando a una de las casas de la calle, a su derecha.

La casa era algo modesta, pequeña y sencilla, con dos ventanas cuadradas. Un poco de humo salía lentamente de una chimenea.

Llamaron a la puerta, y de ella salió un tipo alto, con traje negro y pelo plateado, que les miró fijamente con sus curiosos ojos dorados. En el timbre, se distinguía "Xemnas".

-Buenos días, señor. –dijo Sora, imitando una voz adulta y haciéndose el interesante. –¿Le gustaría comprar un poco de… helado de sal marina?

El tipo les miró con cierta extrañeza. Pero pronto frunció el ceño amenazadoramente.

-¿Helado…? –murmuró. –¿Has dicho… helado?

-Sí, señor. –respondió Roxas. –Helado dulce, pero salado a la vez.

-¿¡Helado! –gritó, aún más enfadado. –¿¡HELADO!

De pronto, aquel tipo empezó a moverse rápidamente, su cabeza empezó a agitarse como una rueda

-¡HELADOOO! ¡HELADOO! ¡HELADOO! –gritaba sin parar, alzando sus musculosos brazos.

Sora y Roxas se miraron de reojo el uno al otro, con cara de preocupación.

Mientras el hombre seguía gritando, los vendedores empezaron a retroceder muy lentamente, pero después, media vuelta y a correr, porque aquel psicópata empezó a correr tras ellos sin dejar de gritar como un loco.

SKSKSK

Después de correr sin parar durante interminables minutos, los muchachos aprovecharon una esquina para esconderse detrás de la pared de un solar.

Desde su escondite siguieron oyendo gritos, cada vez más suaves, hasta que se esfumaron.

-¿Se ha ido…? –preguntó Sora con cierto temor.

Roxas echó un vistazo, pero tras una pausa, asintió.

-Buf, casi nos coge… –exclamó el rubio, entre jadeos, mientras ambos salían de nuevo a la calle. –¿Qué le ha picado a ese?

-Ni idea… Si ya sabía yo, que todos los que tienen X en su nombre, o están locos o son gays…

-…Ejem.

-¡P-Pero a ti te queda muy bien, Roxas…! –respondió Sora, sonrojado.

-En cualquier caso, no es que esto vaya muy bien…

-¡Bah, ese no cuenta! Este si que va a ser nuestro primer cliente. –dijo el chico castaño con entusiasmo, mientras se detenían frente a otra casa, algo más grande que la anterior, pero prácticamente igual.

De la puerta salió Vanitas.

Vanitas era un chico bastante problemático, un tipo que había copiado completamente el estilo de Sora, con su mismo corte de pelo, aunque negro, que sumado a sus curiosos ojos dorados, lo convertía en todo un guaperas, además de un ligón de cuidado. Lo que se decía un malote con clase.

-Vaya, hola… –murmuró el joven castaño, que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué queréis vosotros, perdedores? –preguntó el Sora de pelo negro con cierto asco.

-Guardaté los insultos. –respondió Sora, tratando de no enfadarse. –¿Te gustaría comprar helado de sal marina?

-Helados de sal marina, ¿eh? –sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron.

-Sí. Ahora somos vendedores ambulantes.

-Vendedores amuermantes, diría yo. Esa no es manera de llevar la "mercancía". –dijo Vanitas, señalando los bolsillos de Roxas.

Tuvieron que meterse algunos helados en los bolsillos por el camino, y se estaban empezando a derretir. Sus bolsillos ya estaban medio humedecidos, y se estaban quedando asquerosos.

-Que asco… ¿De verdad queréis ser buenos vendedores? –interrogó Vanitas.

-¡Pues claro! –respondió Roxas.

-Pues no hay ningún vendedor que vaya por ahí sin una de estas.

Vanitas sacó una enorme bola, de un color marrón pardo, ligeramente peluda, con cremallera brillante que la cerraba por la parte de arriba.

-¿Una bolsa? –preguntó Sora.

-¡No una bolsa cualquiera, idiota! Es una bolsa especial para helados. Los envuelve todos en un cálido y suave terciopelo, cómodo y confortable. De primera calidad.

Los chicos se quedaron sin habla.

-…Déjanos consultarlo un momento. –respondió Sora finalmente, mientras se alejaba con Roxas.

-¿Estás loco? –respondió el rubio. –¡No pienso comprar eso! Seguro que es una trampa…

-No veo que tenga algo malo. No parece una de esas bolsas trucadas…

-Pero ya conoces a Vanitas. Tiene que haber una pega... No podemos fiarnos de él…

-Tranquilo… ¿No sabes que a los clientes hay que darles lo más moderno hoy en día? No creo que vaya a pasar nada. –le susurró Sora. Luego se dirigió a Vanitas. –Vale, la compramos.

La bolsa les costó cincuenta platines. Casi todo lo que les quedaba. Y no se dieron cuenta al marcharse de que Vanitas trataba de contener una risa.

SKSKSK

Probaron varias casas más allá. No se daban cuenta de que los problemas iban a empezar ahí.

Acababan de llegar a la orilla de la isla principal, cuando de pronto, Roxas se detuvo.

-Oye, Sora… ¿no notas la bolsa un poco ligera? –le preguntó Roxas a su compañero.

-Imaginaciones tuyas. –respondió Sora mientras llamaba a otra puerta.

De la nueva casa, una algo más grande, de paredes hermosamente brillantes y con un chocobo dorado en la puerta, salió una joven de pelo castaño, mayor. Era Aerith.

-Hola. –dijo dulcemente. –¿En qué puedo ayudaros, jovencitos? –preguntó.

-Hola. Vendemos helados de sal marina. –respondió Sora, tratando de ser lo más educado posible. –¿Le gustaría uno?

-Eso suena bien… Bueno, compraré uno.

-Marchando. –dijo Sora, sonriendo. –Roxas, dame la bolsa… Espere, que lo coja y… ¡ah!

-¿Qué pasa? –interrogó el rubio.

-¡Los helados! ¿¡Dónde están los helados!

La bolsa estaba completamente vacía, ante el asombro de los vendedores.

-¿¡Los has perdido! –gritó Sora.

-¡No es culpa mía! ¡Pueden haberse caído!

-¿Me estás diciendo que les han crecido patitas y se han ido brincando como duendecillos del bosque?

-¡Sora, no digas tonterías! ¡Cómo iban a…!

Aerith los observó muy confundida, pensando si esperar más o no. Se decidió por lo segundo.

-¿Quién sabe? ¡A lo mejor los helados tienen vida propia, y…! –dijo Sora con ironía.

-Eh, se ha ido.

Después de cinco minutos, se dieron cuenta de que Aerith ya no estaba. Sora bajó la cabeza, aún más decepcionado.

-Ahora en serio… ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? –preguntó Roxas.

-No tengo ni… Espera… ¡Roxas, mira! ¡La bolsa! ¡La bolsa tiene una raja!

-¿Qué?

-¡La bolsa tiene una raja como un templo de grande!

Los chicos miraron en el interior de la bolsa vacía. En efecto, se podía distinguir un enorme agujero entre el pelaje de la bolsa, justo en el fondo.

-¿Desde cuando la tiene? –preguntó el rubio.

-A lo mejor se ha descosido por el camino…

-Imposible. La cerré muy bien desde que la compramos en casa de…

De pronto, la mente de Sora se nubló, seguida de la de Roxas. Sus rostros se llenaron completamente de ira y frustración.

-Vanitas… –murmuró el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Maldito imbécil… Lo tenía pensado desde el principio… Esta me las pagará…

-¡HELADOOO! ¡HELADOOO! ¡HELADOO! –gritó una voz grave muy familiar.

-¡Corre! –le gritó Sora a su compañero, mientras echaban a correr, perseguidos de nuevo por Xemnas.

SKSKSK

Escaparon de Xemnas por segunda vez, tras un rato, cuando Roxas se escondió entre los árboles de un pequeño parque, y Sora… debajo de un contenedor.

Cuando salieron de por ya segunda o tercera vez (no habían hecho la cuenta) los muchachos empezaron a recoger uno a uno todos los helados, aunque no hicieron la cuenta.

-Dios… Huelo a carroña que apesto… –murmuró el castaño, olfateándose una mano.

-Vamos, Sora, no es para tanto… –respondió Roxas mientras se cubría la nariz con su camisa.

Tardaron una hora, pero consiguieron hacerse con la mayoría de los helados de doble sabor, o eso les parecía. Tuvieron que volver a cargar pesadamente con ellos como al principio.

En cinco horas no habían vendido ni uno solo. Roxas ya empezó a comerse alguno de aburrimiento.

-A lo mejor, si intentamos alagar al cliente… Ya sabes, hacer que se sienta bien. –explicó Roxas, mientras se terminaba el segundo helado.

-Hacer que se sienta bien… Buena idea… Vale. Esta vez intentaremos alagar al cliente. –murmuró Sora finalmente.

Se detuvieron tras la siguiente casa. Otra pequeña con dos ventanas y una chimenea, aunque estaba apagada.

De la puerta salió un muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro, largo, alto, que aparentaba llegar a los veinte.

-¿Sí? –preguntó. En el timbre ponía "Squall".

-¡Hola! –gritó Sora. –¿Sabe? Esos vaqueros le vienen de miedo para sus bajos fondos. Los protegen a base de bien, y seguro que encanta a todas las chicas… Sí… ese miembro tan grande y…

Roxas se llevó la mano a la frente. El nuevo cliente les miró como si acabara de descubrir que su hijo era gay, e inmediatamente cerró de un portazo.

-¿Le gustaría helado de sal marina? –preguntó el castaño, aunque sabía que su cliente no le estaba oyendo.

-Creo que te has pasado… –murmuró Roxas.

SKSKSK

Otro rato más. Sora y Roxas llegaron de nuevo a la playa, cuando el castaño miró hacia la pequeña isla.

-¡Mira, Roxas! ¡Niños! –gritó.

En efecto. Ese día, la isla estaba llena de niños de cuatro años.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡A los niños les encantan los helados!

-Entonces… ¿Quieres que vayamos hasta allí solo para venderles helados?

-¡Desde luego! Sabía que te había traído por algo… ¡Vamos a por un bote!

Los chicos corrieron hasta el otro lado de la isla principal, donde estaban todos los botes. Los más pequeños a la izquierda. Los más grandes a la derecha.

-Necesitaremos una bien grande para llevar esto. –dijo Sora.

-Sora, mira… –murmuró Roxas.

Alguien más estaba allí. Un chico con un inconfundible pelo negro y puntiagudo, a juego con su ropa.

-Vaya, pero si son mis vendedores favoritos. –dijo Vanitas, sonriendo. –Eh, ¿dónde está mi bolsa? No me digáis que la habéis perdido… Pero que inútiles…

-Ya. Cómo si no lo supieras. –respondió Roxas fríamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? –preguntó Sora con furia.

-Solo quería hacerles una visita a mis dos idiotas favoritos. –dijo el Sora de pelo negro entre risas. –Y a avisaros de que las barcas grandes de la derecha tienen agujeros. No se quien los ha hecho… pero creo que deberíais usar las pequeñas, por si acaso…

-¡Ja! ¡Que te lo has creído, imbécil! –le respondió el castaño. –Pues vamos a coger las grandes, para que te fastidies!

-Como queráis... –susurró Vanitas mientras se alejaba con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza.

Sora estaba aún más enfadado.

-…Vamos. Ese tipo me pone de los nervios… –murmuró el castaño, visiblemente furioso.

Roxas no estaba muy convencido, pero asintió y ayudó a su amigo a coger una de las pesadas barcas.

SKSKSK

De vuelta en la playa, los chicos lanzaron la barca al agua y comenzaron a remar.

Durante unos cinco minutos, todo parecía ir bien.

Hasta que de pronto…

-¡Agh! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Sora! –exclamó Roxas de pronto. –¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo aquí!

-…¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Estas haciendo pis aquí y me estás manchando con tu…!

Roxas se giró y quedó pasmado, al ver que Sora seguía remando detrás de él.

-No me he levantado de… ¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS! –aulló el castaño.

Un chorro de agua de tamaño mediano estaba brotando de un agujero de tamaño considerable, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

-¡No! ¡Otra vez, no! –gritó Sora.

-¡Los remos! ¡Tenemos que seguir remando!

Desesperados, agarraron los remos e intentaron remar hacia la orilla más cercana, dejando atrás a la pequeña isla donde jugaban los niños.

Pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la barca se había hundido con ellos y el helado dentro.

Roxas despertó en la orilla, rodeado de decenas de helados. Aunque faltaban bastantes, sin duda.

-¿Sora…? ¡Sora! –gritó, al no ver a su compañero. –¡Sora! ¿Dónde estás?

Y entonces lo vio. Su compañero estaba a unos metros de allí, chapoteando levemente en el agua. No muy lejos, flotaban varios montones de helados más.

Pero las cosas se pusieron todavía peor.

Varios cientos de gaviotas aparecieron, atraídas por el helado, hacia el que volaron en picado y comenzaron a intentar picotear sus envoltorios.

-¡Eh! ¡Fuera de mi dinero, buitres! –gritó Sora mientras corría hacia los pájaros tropicales.

Roxas no podía contener la risa, mientras recogía varios helados y veía como su amigo luchaba contra las gaviotas.

-¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ay! ¡No…! ¡Mi pelo…! ¡Cuidado en donde pones ese pico, estúpido pajarraco de…! ¡Aaaaay! ¡Mi punta favorita…! ¡Me habéis destrozado mi punta favorita! ¡Ogh! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Mi preciosa nariz de niño bueno…! ¡Socorro!

Por fin, después de recibir severos picotazos y asestar golpes, las gaviotas se alejaron repentinamente.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso es, huid al sur, cobardes…!

Roxas se tapó los ojos justo antes de que la gigantesca ola que asustó a las gaviotas se tragara a su amigo.

La marea arrastró al joven castaño hasta la orilla. Tras una pausa se levantó de la arena, escupiendo agua y quitándose un pez de la boca.

-¡Vanitas! –gritó. –¡Pfffffff! ¡Vanitas hizo este agujero! ¡Fue él! ¡Lo tenía pensado todo este tiempo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Bastardo! ¡Y las gaviotas! ¡Esos pajarracos querían sacarme los ojos…!

-¿Eso lo has adivinado tú solo? Vamos… Y las gaviotas no querían sacarte los ojos, Sora. Solo querían beberse tus sabrosos fluídos oculares…

-Cállate ya…

-Je, je, je, je…

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-Tienes dos gaviotas en el pelo.

-¿¡Es que no emigráis nunca! –gritó el castaño mientras se quitaba a las gaviotas que le mordisqueaban el pescado del pelo.

SKSKSK

Mucho rato después, cuando ya volvían a estar secos, los vendedores se detuvieron en un banco solitario.

-No entiendo que no estamos haciendo bien… –dijo Sora. –Tiene que haber algo en esto que no entendamos. Otra gente lo hace…

-¿Algo? –preguntó Roxas. –Yo no entiendo nada. Y por cierto, ¿dónde está tu "modernidad" ahora?

-¡Vale, tenías razón! Nuca más volveremos a fiarnos de Vanitas... Pero ahora en serio, ¡mira esa pancarta!

Delante de ellos, se alzaba una gran pancarta, anunciando galletas saladas.

-"Coma galletas saladas". "Son deliciosas". –leyó Roxas.

-¡Eso no es delicioso ni con veinte kilos de azúcar! ¡Aún así, venden millones de bolsas al día!

-Desde luego. A lo mejor, si no exageraran tanto la realidad, no venderían tantas.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ya lo tengo!

-¿Qué?

-Me has dado una genial idea, Roxas.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Es muy sencillo. Solo tenemos que…

-¡HELADOOO! ¡HELADOOO! –gritó una voz grave, obligando a los chicos a correr de nuevo.

SKSKSK

Llegaron a otra vivienda. La nueva idea de Sora era sencilla. Exagerar la realidad.

Llamaron al timbre. Según las direcciones, allí vivían dos chicas, llamadas Kairi y Naminé.

Kairi y Naminé eran las chicas más populares de todo el instituto. Lo increíble es que aún no tenían novio. Todos los chicos les resultaban feuchos, o demasiado buenazos. Él único chico bueno para su gusto, al menos por el momento, era Riku, pero él solo tenía ojos para una sola chica en el mundo, con la que salía desde hace más de un año.

Una joven vestida de blanco apareció por la puerta. Les miró con cierta impresión, pues no los había visto nunca antes en el instituto, porque ellos nunca se habían atrevido a decirles palabra.

-¿Sí? –dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente.

Al instante, Roxas se paralizó al verla. La contempló de arriba abajo, sin poder ni siquiera pestañear. Sus brillantes ojos azules, su pelo rubio dejando caer un mechón ligero en su delicado hombro, su vestido blanco corto, sus piernas interminables que terminaban en dos adorables sandalias azules a juego con sus…

-Hola, jovencita. –aclaró Sora, mirando la cara de piedra de Roxas. –Vendemos helados de sal marina. ¿Está la mayor en casa?

Naminé se les quedó mirando un momento. ¿Helados de sal marina? No tenía ni idea de que existieran vendedores ambulantes de eso.

-¡Kairi! –gritó, con cierta molestia.

-Roxas, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó Sora a su compañero, que seguía igual.

-Q-Q-Q-Qu-u-u-u-u-u-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-a-a-a-a-apa… –murmuró el rubio.

-Roxas, no hay tiempo para esto. Saca los helados del bolsillo.

-Q-Q-Q-Qu-u-u-u-u-u-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-a-a-a-a-apa… –murmuró el rubio.

-¡Oh, vamos, espabila de una…!

En ese momento, otra chica apareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas tanto? Estás deseando que me vaya de aquí, ¿verdad? Claro, así todos los pocos chicos guapos que quedan serán para ti… ¡Pues de eso nada! –le dijo a su amiga de pelo rubio.

-…vez. –murmuró Sora, adoptando la misma cara exacta que su amigo. Parecían un espejo.

-Están vendiendo helados. –le respondió Naminé con cierta mala gana.

-¿Helados?

-Sí, helados.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

-Vale… ¿Qué decías que venden?

-¡Están vendiendo helado!

-¿Helado?

-¡Si, helado! –gritó Naminé. Kairi, aunque era su compañera de piso, solía sacarla de sus casillas.

-¿Helado, de sal marina? ¿No es helado de hígado de…?

-¡NO!

Mientras discutía con su amiga, Sora la observó detenidamente. Era realmente guapa. Sus ojos azules resplandecientes, su falda rosa con cremalleras agitándose levemente con el viento, su pelo rojizo oscuro moviéndose delicadamente por la brisa veraniega, sus labios moviéndose pausadamente con cada palabra…

-Ah, helado de sal marina… Recuerdo cuando se trajo a la venta… Dicen que sabe dulce y salado a la vez… La gente no para de comprarlo… Dicen que es buenísimo… Nunca me ha gustado. –murmuró Kairi.

Los dos muchachos estaban de piedra, contemplándolas, pero por fin, Sora se armó de valor y consiguió articular algo.

-P-Pero e-e-este n-no e-es u-un he-helado cualquiera… e-está h-hecho de a-algo que… que… que…

-Eh, esto… Tiene algo que… –murmuró Roxas.

-"Vamos, piensa, Sora, piensa…" –pensó el castaño. –"No, piensa tú" "No, tú". "No, tú". "Aghhh…" "Vamos, que les gusta la a las chicas…" "Ropa, pieles, muñecas, y…"

-¡Rejuvenece la piel! –gritó Roxas de repente.

De pronto, Naminé empezó a rezar disimuladamente tras su amiga, a quien se le había dibujado una enorme sonrisa en la cara, no lo comprase. Parecía desear con todas sus fuerzas que no consiguiera ese supuesto helado de la juventud.

-¿¡En serio! ¡Bien, me quedaré uno! –dijo Kairi, aún más alegre.

Demasiado tarde. Naminé intercambió el helado por platines de mala gana, al tiempo que escuchaba los saltos de alegría de su amiga mientras entraba de nuevo en la casa.

-Os odio… –les dijo la rubia a los muchachos, clavándoles una mirada fría, antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Pero los vendedores no parecieron haber escuchado eso último.

-¿Has visto que pelo…? Parecía de seda… –murmuró Roxas.

-No me importaría que me diese un beso de buenas noches… y unos cuantos besos más. –murmuró Sora, sin prestar atención a su amigo.

Además de eso, comprendieron que exagerar la verdad funcionaba.

SKSKSK

Contaron cientos de cosas.

-¡Cambiarás el mundo! –le dijo Sora a Wakka, un amigo de las islas.

-¡Serás más guapo! –le dijo Roxas a Ventus, su hermano gemelo.

-¡Te enamorarás! –le dijo Sora a Tidus, otro amigo.

-¡Crecerás mucho! –le dijo Roxas a Selphie, una de las chicas más bajitas de la isla.

-¡Se le curará el catarro! –le dijo Sora a Cid, un mecánico.

-¡Olerás mucho mejor! –le dijo Roxas a Hayner cuando volvió del gimnasio.

Y muchas más cosas.

SKSKSK

Habían conseguido bastante dinero, aunque aún no se podían considerar gente elegante.

La siguiente casa no figuraba en los mapas. Pero se acercaron de todas formas, con otra pequeña mentira preparada.

Y por pequeña quería decir enorme.

-Je, je, je… Cuando nos vea de esta forma, no podrá resistir la tentación. –rió Sora, mientras llamaba al timbre.

Porque, en efecto, se habían vendado todo el cuerpo. Parecían momias de una película de terror. No habían dejado ni un centímetro sin cubrir.

Pero lo que salió de la casa no les hizo ninguna gracia.

Un joven totalmente vendado, incluso con muletas y una mascarilla de hospital en lo que asomaba de su boca, y en silla de ruedas Hasta tenía un parche. El único rastro de piel mostraba un ojo dorado y pálido.

-Hola… ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? –preguntó con aire deprimido pero cierta simpatía.

Los jóvenes se quedaron de piedra.

-Vaya, esto… ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –preguntó Roxas.

-Nada… –respondió débilmente el tipo vendado. –Nada que una sonrisa no arregle…  
Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros? Esperad que baje…

Pero cayó por las escaleras nada más intentar bajar, hasta aterrizar de cabeza en el suelo.

-¡Rápido, ayudémosle! –gritó Sora.

Entre los dos le ayudaron a levantarse con cuidado, subieron las escaleras y lo dejaron de vuelta en su salón, sobre su silla de ruedas.

-M-Muchas gracias… Sois muy amables… –murmuró el vendado.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? –preguntó Sora, preocupado.

-S-Sí… En lo posible…

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Esto es todo lo bien que puedo estar… He tenido muchas hemorragias esta pasada noche, y… alguna "degradación" mental.

-V-Vaya, lo siento mucho…

-Y hace pocos días, mi novia me dejó, y justo antes de ayer mi perro murió…

-Mmm…

-Mi casero va a desahuciarme mañana, pero no puedo pagarle… Soy muy pobre…

-¿Qué? –gritó Sora, aún más preocupado.

-Voy a quedarme en la calle, pero… si queréis, os compró algún helado… Esperad, voy a buscar mi cartera…

Y se movió en su silla de ruedas, en dirección a la cocina.

-Sora…

-¿Qué?

-…¿No ves algo familiar en él?

-…No… ¿Por qué?

-No lo se… Solo digo que es muy raro que no conozcamos de nada a ese tipo…

-…..Solo es un pobre desgraciado… ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a pagarle un poco!

-¿¡Qué!

-¿Qué mas da? Por mucho que nos de, no conseguiremos la vida elegante en lo que queda de día… Vamos a darle lo poco que hemos conseguido.

Roxas seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero asintió.

En ese momento, el vendado reapareció con una cartera que sostenía con dificultad en su mano.

-No tiene que darnos nada, señor. Nosotros lo haremos. –dijo Sora.

-…¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! ¡Usted haría lo mismo por nosotros!

-S-Sí, claro… Venga dame el dinero.

En ese momento, sin que se dieran cuenta, Roxas colocó un pie frente al avance de la silla de aquel extraño tipo. El hombre calló al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¿Pero qué has hecho, Roxas? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

El rubio le quitó al vendado las vendas de su cabeza, revelando una mata de pelo negra y puntiaguda.

Vanitas se incorporó lentamente.

Al darse cuenta de la enorme estupidez que casi habían hecho, los vendedores le miraron llenos de ira.

-Esto… Je, je, je… Vamos, chicos, no os pongáis así, yo… Solo os estaba tomando el pelo… –murmuró Vanitas. –Os iba a devolver el dinero luego, de verdad… ¿Por qué me miráis así?

Una serie de destrozos y voces en la casa se oyeron desde fuera.

-¡Dale duro, Sora! –animó la voz de Roxas.

-¡Toma bolsa de primera! ¡Toma barca pequeña! ¡Toma hemorragia! ¡Toma! –gritó la voz de Sora.

-¡El pelo! ¡Arráncaselo de cuajo!

-¡Ahora mismo!

-¡No, no! ¡El pelo no! ¡Chicos, os iba a devolver el dinero luego, en serio! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mis partes modernas! –aulló la voz de Vanitas.

Tras eso, se formó un silencio y los vendedores salieron de la casa.

-No se tú, pero para mí solo por esto ya ha merecido la pena salir hoy. –dijo Sora, acariciando sus nudillos.

SKSKSK

Un rato después, se pararon, ya cansados.

-Admitámoslo, Roxas. Hemos fracasado... –dijo Sora.

-Bueno, son solo helados. Puedo vivir con ello. –murmuró Roxas.

-Tienes razón. –respondió Sora. –Supongo que no es para tanto. Menos mal que no se lo contamos a nadie… aún. No tendremos que cambiarnos los nombres por "Por qué" y "Molestia".

No se dieron cuenta de que Xemnas apareció por detrás.

-¡HELADOOOO! –aulló.

Los dos chicos se arrodillaron, suplicando piedad, cuando Xemnas se les acercaba amenazadoramente.

-¡Por favor, no nos haga daño! –gritó Sora.

-¡A todo el mundo no le gustan los helados, lo entendemos…! ¡No queríamos ofenderle…! –gritó Roxas.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! –gritó el hombre de pelo gris. –¡POR FIN! ¡LLEVO TODO EL DÍA INTENTANDO ALCANZAROS! ¡Y AHORA QUE OS TENGO DONDE QUERÍA…! Me gustaría compraros todo el helado.

Xemnas se calmó y explicó. Era un millonario amante del helado, y había estado intentando alcanzarlos todo el día para comprárselo todo. Los muchachos se derrumbaron en el suelo, sin ninguna emoción en sus rostros, a los pies de su nuevo súper cliente.

-Gracias por su compra… –murmuró Sora, en el suelo.

SKSKSK

Corrieron felices, con un gigantesco montón de platines en sus bolsillos y en una carretilla que sacaron de su casa.

-¡Increíble, Sora! ¡No puedo creer que tu plan haya funcionado! ¡Somos ricos! ¡La vida elegante es nuestra! –gritó Roxas mientras empujaba la carretilla.

-¡Aún no! ¡Ahora tenemos que pensar que hacer con todo este dinero!

-¿Y en qué nos lo vamos a gastar?

Sora se quedó pensativo un momento.

-….A las chicas les gustan los ricos y poderosos. –susurró Roxas.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

SKSKSK

Alguien llamó esa noche al timbre de la casa de Kairi y Naminé.

Kairi salió, aunque llevaba su pijama puesto. Una camisa rosa de manga corta con una margarita blanca estampada en el pecho, y unos pantalones a juego, que le llegaban a la altura de sus rodillas.

-Ah, eres tú otra vez. –dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. –¿Por qué vas vestido así? ¿Quieres venderme joyas, o algo así?

Sora y Roxas se habían vestido con trajes de smoking que acababan de comprar.

-No, no es eso… Es solo que… Estaba pensando, y… Bueno… Quería preguntarte… solo si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar… conmigo? –titubeó.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la pelirroja ya lo estaba abrazando, y le dio un beso pequeño en la mejilla que lo dejó rojo como un tomate.

-Me encantaría… Espera, voy a arreglarme. Bajo en un minuto. –le respondió.

-¡Espera! Eh… ¿Kairi? –preguntó Roxas.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puede venir también tu amiga? Solo si no tiene nada que hacer, claro…

Kairi sonrió pícaramente y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡Naminé, levanta! –gritó la joven, haciendo reír a los vendedores. –¡Nos vamos a una doble cita con dos empresarios!

SKSKSK

Sobre una hora después, Riku entró en el restaurante más famoso de las islas, y se detuvo frente al anotador, con una chica de pelo negro y corto cogida de su brazo.

-Buenas noches. –le dijo el chico a Diz, el anotador. –Mesa para dos, por favor.

-Lo siento, pero todo el restaurante ha sido reservado para una fiesta privada. –le respondió.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero por fin he ahorrado lo suficiente para poder permitírmelo! ¿Quién podría reservar todo el restaurante así sin más? –exclamó Riku, mientras Xion apoyaba un brazo en su hombro para consolarlo.

-Pues… un par de empresarios ricos, y sus parejas. –respondió Diz, sonriendo.

Dentro, dos jóvenes, uno castaño y otro rubio, cenaban solos con Kairi y Naminé, a la luz de las velas y con música clásica de fondo.

-Bien, ¿cuánto hace que os conocéis, chicas? –les preguntó Sora, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a su compañero.


End file.
